Grand Besaid
Overview Grand Besaid’s Formal name is The Democratic Christian Republic of Grand Besaid. However this official name is hardly used due to the fact that it’s so long, the numerous allies of Grand Besaid decided to shorten its name to Grand Besaid for technical uses when Grand Besaid Joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Grand Besaid is a mid-sized and rapidly growing nation whose people are devoted to their faith of Christianity. The People of Grand Besaid seek spiritual enlightenment and are very happy with what they have. Grand Besaid is said to be a very kind nation with very intelligent and wise citizens of great diversity and kinships. As such Besaid is devoted to being a very peaceful nation in service to its faith and it’s alliance; only going to war as a means of defense or for the good of its alliance. Foundings Grand Besaid was founded by Dynasty on June,1, 2009. On that same day only 31 Minutes and 25 seconds after being founded it also joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Grand Besaid upon it's founding was created as a Christian Democracy, since then the form of government has changed numerous times, but the faith remains the same. Also on the day of Grand Besaid's Founding a major discovery of Gold was found, paving the way for it to become one of Grand Besaid's two main resources, those of Gold and Wheat. The Besaidian Leader Dynasty, the main ruler and founder of Besaid has been re-elected positions constantly. He in truth holds limited political power, but his truth, wisdom, and influence are so strong that he can virtually change anything about Grand Besaid. Two years previous to Grand Besaid’s founding’s, Dynasty tried to found another nation under the alias “Indigo.” However, before a month was out his attempt had failed. Dynasty’s current Nation, that of Grand Besaid, is much more prosperous, attaining wonders and thousands of levels of Infrastructure. Dynasty is a deeply rooted catholic, leading the nation by is faith, love and wisdom. Overall, Dynasty is the beloved and excellent ruler of the great and proud nation of Grand Besaid. He is also a proud member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, having served and continuing to serve in numerous positions within the alliance. The TE Side of Things Grand Besaid has participated in three tournament rounds, being a member of MHA Gladitors during the first and second Mostly Harmless Gladitorial games. Grand Besaid has also been a member of of the Mostly Harmful Alliance and Destrcutor Fleets when it has previously participated in CN:TE rounds. Grand Besaid took second place in the first ever MHA gladitorial games, and has previously been the unofficial Aqua Senate Candidate of Destructor Fleets, becoming an Aqua Senator a few times. Grand Besaid's record in CN:TE is fairly decent, losing few, if any of the wars it participates in. Grand Besaid's Federal Holidays While each of Grand Besaid's official Holidays are celebrated in different ways, they are all very important to the nation of Grand Besaid and it's People. Grand Besaid's government recognizes the following days as Federal Holidays: New Years Day - January 1st Wisdom Day - February 14th Good Friday – Changes Annually Easter Day – Changes Annually Pentecost – Changes Annually Founders Day – June 1st Awesome Day – June 11th Summers Day – July 4th Festival Day – August 15th or 17th (alternates between the two each year) Alliance Day – September 9th All Saints Day – November 1st Härmlin Day - November 5th Literacy Day - November 8th Thanksgiving Day – November 17th Christmas Day – December 25th Freedom Day – December 30th Grand Besaid's Demographics Ethnicity of the Besaidian People Caucasian -35.570% Italian – 14.463% Mestizo – 12.910% German – 11.970% Korean – 10.990% Mexican – 6.140% Japanese – 4.453% African – 2.260% Other – 1.244% Income of the Besaidian People *calculated in amounts per day. > $550.01 - 5.03% $350.01-$550.00 - 52.31% $250.01-$350.00 - 30.21% $200.01-$250.00 - 7.74% $120.01-$200.00 - 3.46% $80.01-$120.00 - 0.74% $30.01-$80.00 - 0.65% $10.00-$30.00 - 0.12% < $10.00 - 0.01% Religion of the Besaidian People Christianity - 99.9991% * Roman Catholic - 91.67% * Protestant - 8.31% * Other Denominations - 0.02% Judaism - 0.0006% Islam - 0.0002% Other - 0.0001% Geography Grand Besaid has five primary geographic regions; they are The Northern Coastal and Mountains, The Western Forrest, The Central Islands, The Eastern Islands, and the Southern Coast. Each of these regions has its own uniqueness and style; however, all of these regions are states within Grand Besaid. Each one has its own Representative Assembly, Democratic Assembly, Judicial System, and Executive System. Each of the five regions is a massing of the former states that fell within its boundaries, these old states now work similar to large more populated counties and each of these former states have their government form dictated by their state. Though the government form is dictated by the state the government, each former state's government can overrule the government of the state in which it resides for its area on many issues. Northern and Mountains Region (Official Name: Oyen) Oyen is by far the most populated region of the country being home to the Capital of Besaid, and the large cities of New Besaid, Rabon, Oyen City, New Rabon, New Centennial, Khatalia, Tamaku, Sentara, Kaneshia, Vaticana, Detork, and New Des. The region of Oyen is home to over 7.37 billion people making it one of the great economic capitals of the world. This area dispite it's great population is also home to many fabulous beaches, spectacular mountians, and grand views. A Picture of Besaid The Western Forrest Region (Official Name: Olgmar) Olgmar is home to many famous forrests and lakes being an extremly natural area of Besaid. In it's early days many small villages and Monastaries were setup in the region because of it's isolation, natural beauty, and mineral wealth. However, not even two hundred years after Besaid's founding a law was passed forbidding new settlements outside of the zones they made in the area to preserve the natural beauty and protect such a significant region. The Central Islands Region (Official Name: Tesuma) Tesuma is an area of vast webs of islands streching all around the inner and central bays of Besaid. This region is famous for it's tropical climate and wealth. As such it is a primary tourist area and a great place for wilderness. Only two hundred eighty years after the founding of Tesuma they decided it was best to section off certain islands to be preserves and protected and some to be commerial and tourist areas, while some overlap and are combinations of such it has proven to be an excellent system for regulating traffic and growth. The Eastern Islands Region (Official Name: Zukumi) Zukumi is an area of bizzares. Remaining here are many ancient ruins and cities, some of the oldest in the world. This is hard to believe considering how the islands vary here, some are topical, some are dense decisoious forrest, others are desert, others are mountianous, and still others are grassy or snow covered year round. Scientists have yet to find a good explanation as to why this is but believe it has something to do with the many currents that surround this region. The Southern Coastal Region (Official Name: Adinoa) Adinoa has two primary sections, east and west. In the east their are many exotic areas, the population is fairly low, and incomes tend to be very high. In the west their are many dense cities and crowded streets with the population of the east comming to over 4.71 billion people, it like it's rival region to the north is a great economic capital of the world. The War for Independence Like many nations, Grand Besaid had to fight for it's freedom. It wasn't granted it's independence by luck, and it isn't just some ancient nation that popped out of nowhere. It fought, and it didn't just fight anyone, it fought the Empire of Eperyllia. The Early Years On June 1st Dynasty made the official announcement that the nation of Grand Besaid was now fully independent. This struggle however, was not easy. It took nearly six years to rebel against the former nation that it belonged to, Eperyllia. In the beginning of this story Eperyllia realized Grand Besaid was by far it's strongest providence, and as such the Emperor of Eperyllia tried to tax and draft Besaid in order to fund and supply the rest of Eperyllia. Not too long after Besaidians began to protest this terrible occurrence. The Emperor became infuriated by the constant protests and began to send troops in to secure Grand Besaid and force it back to work. The people of Grand Besaid were horrified. Over the next 2 years Grand Besaid's economic importance grew, it soon contained 2/3rds of the Eperyllian economy. During which time Besaidian Rebels pressed on against the authoritarian Emperor of Eperyllia, who broke the code of the nation by restricting the freedoms of Grand Besaidians, even making some slaves. He also broke the code of Eperyllia by dissembling the current republican providential government that was in place in Grand Besaid. Declaration of Besaidian Independence Once the Emperor of Eperyllia, Iscan IX violated the imperial code in an unprecedented manner by issuing the New Act of the Besaidian Providence a new era had come about in Besaidian independence. This new Act stripped all freedoms granted to any citizen of Grand Besaid, created a 120% tax rate in the providence of Grand Besaid, banned any practice considered by the Emperor's Council to be unneeded for life that detracted from work to be illegal, disbanded all civil and military structures within the providence, called for the imprisonment and torture of former Grand Besaid Leaders, and degraded Grand Besaid down to a minor territory (the lowest grade in the Empire). Rather than these things making Grand Besaid more profitable for the Empire, it turned Grand Besaid against the Empire of Eperyllia. Iscan's savage greed would end up costing him his empire. On June 1st (Ironically the same day Besaid's Independence was recognized by Eperyllia) Dynasty along with other leaders of the new rebellion issued a Declaration of Independence for Grand Besaid from the Empire of Eperyllia. War Begins Soon After Grand Besaid's Declaration of Independence, Dynasty issues Grand Besaid's first constitution and is elected Supreme Chancellor of Grand Besaid. Soon Dynasty organizes efforts to gain Grand Besaid it's Independence by revitalizing it's military and restoring peace and freedom to Grand Besaid. Soon Grand Besaid is forced to defend it's self from a declaration of war and an entire horde of troops from the Empire of Eperyllia. Grand Besaid soon is assisted by numerous allies whom have either admired their courage and strength or whom no longer wanted to be connected to Eperyllia. The war goes back and forth for almost four years, with each side pushing far into the other's then losing their gains plus much of their original territory. While Eperyllia hopes that Besaid will surrender through attrition, Besaid and it's allies look for a way to defeat Eperyllia. Soon a plan is suggested into the Besaid Senate that would have Besaid forces come from three directions and surround the main Eperyllian force. The plan is put into effect, and it proves to be very successful. Only two months after the new plan, Eperyllian forces are crushed and the Capital of Eperyllia, Odeusaga is under siege. The Emperor of Eperyllia agrees to grant Besaid it's independence, pay reparations, and issue an official apology. After Six years of war, Besaid and it's allies proved victorious. The Counter Strike Only six months after Besaid is granted its independence, the Empire of Eperyllia declares war on Grand Besaid to try and take it back. It send forces to the boarder and they make an almost eighteen miles head way before being met by forces unseen to this day. Besaid and her allies crush the forces of Eperyllia. Soon Besaid pushes into the very heart of Eperyllia, and once again begin to siege and conquer the Capital. Soon after the Emperor is dethroned by rebels and Besaidian forces; and Eperyllia falls under the control of Grand Besaid. Grand Besaid then fairly integrates Eperyllia into it's growing Empire, which will prove to be one of the fairest, loyal, faithful, and largest free republican empires in history. The Karma War The Economic Explosion Soon after the independence of Grand Besaid a huge wave of immigrants sprawled in from all over the world and the native population of Grand Besaid expanded vastly on its own. The combination of these two things lead to Grand Besaid having a large population that began to increase exponentially. This great and very constant increase allowed Besaid to accumulate tons of money before each inflation in it's economy to expand its economy. The combination of the population and economic boom allowed Besaid to began producing good at unfathomable rates, and create advanced technologies not previously seen. The careers of Engineers, Inventors, and Industrial workers boomed the greatest, though every field saw a great increase. As well this time saw an increasing amount of missionaries and clergy, this not only helped to meet the spiritual needs of the people of Grand Besaid but also helped to spread their faith of Christianity. The First Republic The first Republic of Besaid was setup with very Democratic roots, retaining the Democratic Assembly of old. It, however, saw the founding of the House of the Chancellors, the Triumvirate, and the House of Delegates as it's executive branch. It also saw the House of Representatives, the Senate, and the National Council as it's Legislative Branch. For its Judicial Branch Besaid saw a Supreme Court, a House of the Judiciary, and the Council of the Judiciary. Overall, the First Republic was known to be a Republic where the government held so little power and had it spread out so far that it poorly handled crisis. This problem helped to lead to the first republic's down fall and the beginning of the first civil war. The Executive The Head of State was that of the Supreme Chancellor, he was the chairman and highest member of the House of the Chancellors. He was the Chairman and non-voting member of both the Triumvirate and the House of Delegates. All members of the Triumvirate, House of the Chancellors, and House of the Delegates were Democratically elected to varying terms. The Triumvirate was responsible for making fast decisions, responding to immediate problems. The House of the Chancellors was more for making the well informed, well discussed, and accurate decisions of the Executive. Finally, the House of the Delegates was responsible for all executive appointments. The House of the Chancellors consists of 29 members, of which 26 each have their specific specialty they were versed in and 3, the Supreme Chancellor, the Vice Chancellor, and the Miscellaneous Chancellor were responsible for more things and were more broadly based. It would act fairly similarly to a Legislative House. The Triumvirate consists of 3 voting members, and the non-voting Supreme Chancellor. It operated similarly to how a President might to a situation. It was generally advised by the House of the Chancellors. The House of the Chancellors were well known for their power to many times, overturn a decision of the Triumvirate. The House of Delegates consisted of varying amounts of members throughout it’s time but always had between 57 and 139 members. The House of the Delegates held little power outside of that of appointments, however, their power of appointments could be very lasting and impactful. Major appointments need approval of two of the three legislative houses, while minor appointments may only need the approval of one or no legislative houses, though the Legislative houses may appeal any appointment made by the House of the Delegates. The Legislative There were three Legislative Houses, the National Council, the Senate, and the House of Representatives. A bill can pass through the legislature one of two ways. The first way is it could of gotten a majority vote in each house. The second way is that it could of got a 2/3rds vote in two houses. The House of the Chancellors by majority vote veto bills of the Legislature. The Legislature could then overturn the veto by two ways: a 3/5ths vote in all three houses, or a 3/4ths vote in two houses. The House of the chancellors can then by a 2/3rds vote veto their override. The Legislature can override a veto on an override through one of two ways. First, it could get a 2/3rds vote in all three houses, or second, it could get a 4/5ths vote in two houses, and a majority in the other. The House of Representatives consisted of varying amounts of members, but never was below 350 members. Each Representative was elected by small districts for terms of two years. This house’s focus was quick response to the people’s will. The Senate consisted of varying amounts of members, two from each regional state or providence. The exceptions being the national Senator, the territorial Senator, and the Capital Senator. The territories of Besaid merely got on Senator collectively, they got only one vote. The National Senator was elected by the nation and had three votes that they could split up as they desired. The Capital Senator was elected by the Capital Region and had two votes (one representative, two votes; as opposed to two representatives, one vote like the states). Half of Senators were appointed by their state’s Legislature, and Half were elected by the populace of their state. Senatorial terms were four years. This house’s focus was the will and well being of their states. The National Council consisted of 150 members, elected by the entire nation for three year terms, with 50 being elected each year. This council was headed by the Miscellaneous Chancellor, who may in instances of ties, cast a tie breaking vote. This house’s focus was the well being of the nation as a whole. The Judiciary The Judiciary of Besaid was split into three parts: The Supreme Court, the House of the Judiciary, and the Council of the Judiciary. All officials of the Judiciary were elected. The Supreme Court had 25 members at first and slowly it's numbers decreased to only 11. The Supreme Court Officers were elected to terms of eight years. The Supreme court's main duty was to be the ultimate appeals court, serve as the moderating and resolving body of the government when disputes in the government arised, and to enact the power of Judiciary review where needed. The Council of the Judiciary was responsible for overseeing Judges and the interpretation of the laws. It also at times would enact their power of tie breaker in cases of Judiciary Review in the Supreme court when the court was equally divided. The Council at first had 79 members, it was then lowered to 49 members, before being raised back up to 117 members. Councilors were elected for three years terms. The House of the Judiciary was responsible for overturning Judicial Reviews and helped to ensure the correct usage and procedure of the courts. Overall it was an overseeing body with a veto on most Judicial Decisions and not much more. The House of the Judiciary consisted of 225 members. Members were elected for 18 month terms. The Banker Push Grand Besaid Underwent a Banker Push, which began on October 5, 2009 as sponsored by the Mostly Harmless Alliance. It ended roughly 20 days later and allowed Grand Besaid to not only Purchase a Stock Market, its first wonder, but also increase and greatly develop it's infrastructure and Technology. This on top of it's previous economic expansion would lead to a future chapter, known as the Technological Empire. Reviving Democracy Orginally, Besaid was founded as a Direct Democracy, believing that power was best in the hands of the people. They soon found out however, that this caused more harm then good and decided to implement a Republic which still gave the freedoms and checks as a Democracy without as many dangers of a cold will of the majority. However, after the founding of the Republic there were still those who wanted the orginal direct democracy back, they soon started to try and revive the Democracy. Controversy Shortly after Grand Besaid's Banker Push there was a debate in the country as to how Grand Besaid should be governed. The populace split with roughly 2/3rds wanting the current republic, 1/6th wanting a new republic and 1/6th wanting the old form of Direct Democracy. The debate soon raged to protests from the Liberalists, as they were known, who wanted Direct Democracy. Their violence sparked a war as they tried to take over a few public buildings in the State of Oyen. Before long a civil war had broken out between north-east Besaid and south-west Besaid. Civil War Before long south-west Besaid launched a full scale attack against the Capital Region of Inside Oyen. The north-eastern forces defended the Capital and before long were repelling the south-western Besaidians to the Central Line. At the Central Line a long series of battles using trench warfare had begun and land forces were at a standstill. Both sides realizing this, began to neglect their armies and form huge navies. The First was that of north-east Besaid, they launched an attack against central south-western territory before being repelled. Soon both the navies and the armies were at a standstill, and the war raged for three years without much progress on either side. Then the rebels in the rebellious area of south-west Besaid launched a campaign against South-west Besaid's Capital. Though it failed, it was just enough of a distraction for North-Eastern Besaid to gather up troops and march onwards. the Central Line had then moved 20 miles in North-Eastern Besaid's favor. At this time North-Eastern Besaid offered peace talks to South-Western Besaid. But South-Western Besaid Refused. The Turning Point North-Eastern Besaid then launched a huge recruiting campaign on the basis of South-Western's refusal. It was a huge success. So successful that South-Western Besaid began drafting. Unbelievably, even with their draft South-Western Besaid was out numbered 12:5. Soon North-Eastern Besaid began to push South-Eastern Besaid back to within 40 miles of their capital. At this time South-Western Besaid made one last attempt for Victory during the battle of Tuembreli. The Battle of Tuembreli Once the Battle of Tuembreli began, South-Western Besaid kept hammering on for two months straight, and it almost appeared that they might be victorious. Then General Kamadari Ussemb of North-Eastern Besaid suggested a bombing raid, a naval attack, and a double front. Once this plan was enacted the bombing raid crushed the bases of South-Western Besaid that was holding North-Eastern back on the ground, and the forces on the front lines for South-Western Besaid were crushed by the dual front. Finally all ports for resources were blockaded by the North-Eastern's navy. The South West Surrenders South-Western had few troops left, it's air force was depleted, it's ports were blockaded, and the North-Easterners were besieging their Capital. South-Western Besaid soon issued a declaration of surrender to North-Eastern Besaid. Besaid was once again unified under the old republic, and economic prosperity soared even higher. All of South-Western Besaid was rebuilt and was stronger then it ever was before the war, a declaration of common history preserved the old ruins and landmarks in the region during the war. The Monarchial Conquests Known to be the down point in Grand Besaid's History, the Monarchial Conquests were a time when Grand Besaid was at war with it's self and became split into seven main factions. The first faction were those who supported the first and current Republic and wanted it to remain. The second faction were those who supported reviving Democracy as in the first civil war. The third faction were those who supported the creation of a new, and better republic. The fourth faction were those who supported becoming a Theocracy. The fifth faction were those who supported Mussio Temberalguigh as king, and were primarily in the Eastern Areas of Besaid. The sixth faction were those who supported Oubbousi Buechanhan as king, and were primarily in the Southern Areas of Besaid. The seventh faction were those who supported Nommaai Nueamaninia as king, and were primarily in the central and centeral Western portions of Besaid. The First Faction To Go In all three Kingdoms, the Kings, with the support of not only their supporters, but also both groups of Republicans, banished the idea of Direct Democracy as being a formal suggestion for government. This enraged the same group in favor of Direct Democracy, however, they were too small and too exhausted from the previous war to do anything about it. Many joined the cause of keeping the old Republic. The First War Soon King Oubbousi and King Nommaai went to war over the Central and Northern territories of Besaid. King Oubbousi immediately sent a barrage of units up to attack Nommaai's territory. Nommaai in retaliation sent his most elite unit, the Royal Guard, assisted by his Royal Marines. The battle lasted a mere seven hours, and concluded as Nommaai being victorious. His victory would lay the foundation for the quick finishing of this war. Oubbousi Retaliates Upon hearing the news of his loss, Oubbousi launches his own Royal Guard, followed by his Royal Marines, and he manages to barely defeat Nommaai's fatigued forces, preventing them from finishing the fortress they were building on their newly conquered lands. This would prove to be Oubbosi's only victory during the war. The Push Nommaai then launches a full scale air, sea, and land attack on Oubbousi's territory using the land and knowledge gained from his first victory. In Doing so, he terrorized many of Oubbousi's people in his outer territory so much that they surrendered to Nommaai. Nomaai continued to push, obliterating all of Oubbousi's weakened forces that remain. Nomaai in a matter of days reached Oubbousi's Kingdom's Capital. Defeat of Oubbousi Nommaai, reaching Oubbousi's capital then decides to besiege it, in doing so, Oubbousi launched a final defensively offensive campaign against Nommaai's forces. The conflict lasted for nine days, and diminished Nommaai's forces so badly that he had to call in back up twice in order to maintain the siege. After Oubbousi's defeat, he was forced to surrender. Nommaai then gracefully appointed him as governor over the conquered region that he formally ruled. Nommaai's kindness to the King would be a major event that allowed the North to trust him enough to make their future compromise. The Compromise of Nommaai with the North The North, being the Capital region, was greatly in support of the old Republic. However, they knew it wasn't to last. Thus, Nommaai made them a deal, that they would cede to his Kingdom and in return he would ensure a Democractic Legislature and a Compromised Judiciary. Their choices were to accept the deal, face a brutal Monarchy down the road, or try and fight. The chose to accept the compromise. The Second War The Short undisputed reign of Nommaai The foundations of the Second Republic Modernization The Second Republic The Technological Empire Today More to Come....